


Marvel Versus DC - Part 2

by julliangm



Series: Marvel Versus DC [3]
Category: DCU, Justice League, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangm/pseuds/julliangm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieces move across the chess board. While Lex Luthor is interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D. more members of the Justice League begin to move about in the Marvel universe. But what is their objective? And can they be stopped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Versus DC - Part 2

Part 2 (of 7)

The “meteor” crash in New York still managed to rank rather low in terms of citywide disasters in recent years. Most of a block was demolished and hundreds were dead. Even more were injured. But those fatalities still didn't compare to the alien invasion or even the panic caused when the Lizard attacked.

Every first responder in the area reported straight to the site. Hours passed while they were helping the injured. For many hours beyond that they were digging people out of rubble. The work could possibly last for days, recovery would take months. For some families there would never be peace.

Among those who were pitching in to help, there was one man who did not belong. He was in his thirties, with dark hair and an intense expression. A strong jaw line and cheekbones highlighted handsome features. These features were in compliment to his muscled physique honed by years of training. He worked with surprising efficiency and spoke to no one. He would dig people out and then leave, carry people to paramedics and then move on, giving aid before fading like a shadow.

This man was motivated by guilt. Guilt because this destruction was his fault. He did what he could for some time, but knew that he also had a mission to complete. Eventually he realized that he had to move on. With his costume in a duffle bag, disguised in a black hoodie and jeans, Bruce Wayne left the disaster he caused. Because if he didn’t get to work, his entire world was going to be destroyed.

*******

“His name is Superman,” Luthor began.

A short time after Lex Luthor helped the Avengers apprehend Superman, they’d brought him back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in order to debrief him. They called it a debrief, but given the situation it could also become an interrogation. The only real difference was the fact that he cooperated the entire time.

Luthor sat in one of the interrogation rooms across from Nick Fury. Meanwhile, the rest of the team watched from monitors in a nearby conference room. 

“Superman?” Fury confirmed.

After nodding, Luthor continued, “He’s from a parallel dimension to your own. As am I. I saw on the news that our entrance attracted quite a bit of attention. Where I come from he is dangerous. Dangerous and nearly unstoppable.”

“You seemed to do a fine job of it,” Fury pointed out.

“He is not without his weaknesses,” Luthor explained. “The two primary ones being magic and Kryptonite - radioactive meteor fragments, believed to come from his home world.”

“So he’s from another dimension and another planet?”

Luthor gestured around himself, “Given all you’ve seen, is that really so preposterous to believe?”

Fury had to give him that, “Go on.”

“We’re here looking for three magical gemstones. He wishes to use them to destroy our world, and likely yours as well. I’m here to stop him.”

“The stone he stole was found a long time ago, in the base of an organization called Hydra. We still haven’t figured out a name for it. We refer to it as Code Blue,” Fury said. “Can you tell me what it really is?”

“The stones are a means to controlling a celestial being called the Walker. It goes from world to world and destabilizes all matter. The thing is so powerful that it’s mere presence in a world begins a reaction of decay which can only be controlled by the stones. All three were hidden in this world, and then the world itself was hidden from the rest of the multiverse,” Luthor helped himself to a glass of water on the table. He took a long sip.

Fury continued, “Who are the others that came here with you?”

*******

The first step towards finding the magical stones was to find his partners. He stole a laptop and found his way to a coffee shop to use their internet. Bruce didn’t feel good about it, but he seemed to have no identity anywhere in this universe. This meant he had to make some mild concessions when it came to the law.

Using what little information he had Bruce researched the locations of the other meteor crash sites. The closest one was near the coast a few hours north of the city. The furthest were in Europe and Japan. He found himself a little frustrated by the lack of precision in the portal spell. Not only had it divided the team, but it also caused innocent people to die. That was going to weigh on him for the rest of his life.

After he marked down the locations Bruce lifted a couple of wallets, rented a car, and began the road trip to the nearest crater. With any luck he could find Clark. From there it would become much easier to travel around the globe and gather the rest of the team.

He also found himself worried about some of the other people that they’d brought across with them. Particularly Luthor. In the past Luthor had shown his desire to help the world, and his skills as a strategist were undeniable. The threat of the Walker actually did unite much of their universe against a single adversary. But here, in an isolated environment, Bruce felt like Lex Luthor might be too much of a wild card. If he got the stones first then what would keep him from abandoning the rest of the Justice League in this universe?

Bruce had to solve one problem at a time though. Right now that problem was just a little ways down the road. He drove for several hours and eventually found the crash site. There, a group of men in black suits were examining the area.

Bruce observed from a distance inside his rental car. Hundreds of onlookers were gathered at blockades while the men in suits kept order. He had to find a way inside. At least, that’s what he thought. While stuck in thought he almost didn’t notice the man approaching his car. Bruce looked as his friend knocked on the window, rolling it down.

“Need a ride?” Bruce asked.

Barry Allen, the Flash, smiled. “Nah, I think I’ll just go for a run.”

*******

Being a Green Lantern came with a lot of perks. The most important one being that a person’s powers were mostly limited by their imagination. Yes the Lantern ring had only so much energy, and required recharging, but still - if something could be imagined then it could be created.

Hal Jordan was well aware of his limitations. Still he felt grateful when he could use his ring to contain the explosion that his entrance into this world caused. He crash-landed near a nuclear power plant in Japan. More specifically he had actually collided with it.

If he hadn’t controlled the impact then it would have been a catastrophe. He also would have died along with thousands, if not millions, of other people. Instead there were only reports of an eerie green light over the city, with people chalking it up to an unexpected aurora.

The only problem was that preventing a rerun of Chernobyl also cost him almost thirty percent of his ring's power. Hal cursed slightly when he checked the readings. He had no idea what to expect in this world, but he knew that he’d need every scrap of energy he could have. There was no guarantee that he’d be able to recharge the ring until he got home. Even that assumed there was a home to go back to.

The unfortunate and sobering truth was that he had to stop worrying. If Hal was going to find what he was looking for then he had to focus. Constantine hadn’t just sent Hal and his friends here with no hope of finding the gems. On top of the transportation spell, Constantine also developed a method for the Justice League to track down the stones. It wasn’t much more than a faint sensation, but when Hal closed his eyes and paid as much attention as possible he could vaguely feel the location of the stones.

It wouldn’t work at all for someone with a busy mind, someone who spent too much time in their own head. The idea was that such a measure might prevent Lex Luthor from double crossing the others. The downside being that Batman was just as susceptible to that particular flaw.

And lord only knows what side effects the spell might have had on Superman, who was particularly weak to magic. More than likely the “faint sensation” Hal felt would be more akin to a constant migraine for the Man of Steel.

A short while after his landing, Hal took flight and began to make his way towards the location of the nearest stone. The flight would have taken a while for standard methods of transportation, but a Green Lantern could only be out-flown by Superman. The sense of speed and freedom that Hal felt in the air was unlike anything else in his life. He would die before he gave that up.

The ocean zoomed past in a whir as he sped through the sky. Only an hour later he found himself hovering over the southern edge of Europe, making his way to the northeast. Temperatures began to drop as he approached Russia. Snow decreased his visibility and a blizzard battered against a shield he raised to prevent frostbite.

Hal’s shield being up was the only thing that saved his life. A violent impact cracked against the barrier with an incredible amount of force. The unexpected strike sent Hal spiraling down to the ground and crashing into a nearby bank of snow.

With panicked alertness he stood up and tried to survey his surroundings. The blizzard whipped across his face and destroyed any visibility. Hal’s shield was obliterated by the anonymous attacker. He raised it up again, surrounding himself in green energy.

This time he saw what was coming for him - a giant flying hammer. Hal didn’t have time to react, but it smashed into his shield. He pushed every ounce of his will into the barrier and managed to deflect the hammer this time. The sheer power of the crash between the two objects sent the snow flying outwards from the point of impact. This gave Hal his first look at his foe.

The man was gigantic. At least as tall as Superman and built just as sturdy. Long blond hair and a flowing red cape cascaded in the direction of the wind. His bearded face was handsome yet fierce. A wall of muscle and armor added even more to his imposing stature.

“Are you another of the invaders from the other world?” the man demanded, his voice like a roar of thunder over the gale of the storm.

Hal could already tell that this was going to be an uphill battle. Talking his way out of it would be the best thing, if it were at all possible.

“I am Green Lantern Hal Jordan, guardian of sector 2814! Please stand down, I mean you no harm!”

The man paused briefly, “I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. And you, sir, are a liar! The Lantern Corps was exterminated by the Frost Giants nearly a thousand years ago!”

Thor charged forward without another moment of hesitation. Hal couldn’t believe this - the guy had just claimed to know that Hal was from a parallel universe. Couldn’t he think long enough to realize that meant the Lantern Corps might still exist where Hal was from?

Unfortunately Hal didn’t have time to explain it. He had to act, and did so on reflex. With a surge of his will a giant green fist used Thor’s own momentum against him. The spectral punch shook the ground and cracked the frozen soil beneath them.

Hal didn’t let up. Next he summoned a series of chains and wrapped them all around Thor’s hands and feet. With a surge of effort he made the chains pull in opposite directions, hoping to incapacitate the demigod for long enough to explain things.

Thor proved much stronger than Hal expected. A flex of muscle and a cry of bloodlust, then the chains snapped. Thor closed the gap faster than Hal could react and took another swing with Mjolnir. Hal blocked with an energy shield, but the attack still caused Hal to fly into a nearby spiral of ice. The cold wall cracked and splintered behind Hal. His vision began to swim and he felt dizzy.

A sudden punch to the gut sucked the air from Hal’s lungs. While he was still gasping Thor punched him in the face.

Blackness continued to close in. Hal could barely breathe, wheezing with each breath. He couldn’t focus enough to create any constructs with the Lantern ring. Thor walked closer. Each step seemed certain to mark the end of the battle, and Hal had absolutely no idea what would happen next. For all he knew, he was about to die…

Looming over him, Thor raised Mjolnir for a final strike, “I’ll not let you endanger this or any other world. This ends now!”


End file.
